Demon Hunting
Demon Hunting is a killing game featured in Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls. The event took place within Towa City and was hosted by the Warriors of Hope. Unlike the previous killing games, this one did not involve mutual killings. History Prelude Originally these "Demons" (captives made up of young teens and adults, along with two pets) were used in the Class 78th Killing School Life as the first motivation, however with the Execution of the Mastermind at the end of the game, the Captives were left trapped in apartment rooms where they had been for two years previously. They were freed for a few minutes before suddenly being hunted by Monokuma Units and not much later, the Warriors of Hope. The cover for the "Demon Hunting" was an end goal of creating a paradise for kids without any adults according to the Warriors of Hope; but, unbeknownst to the Warriors and the "Demons", Monaca Towa's true end goal for this game was to use it to mould Komaru Naegi into the second Junko Enoshima. ''Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls'' The Demon Hunting was first shown when Komaru wakes up in the secret base of the Warriors of Hope where she meets "The Servant" and much later the Warriors of Hope. The Warriors of Hope revealed to Komaru that she was actually about to participate in a Killing game by the name of "Demon Hunting" where she will be hunted by the Warriors of Hope to kill her in Towa City along with the other Hit List Targets. The Warriors of Hope used a Hit List Entry to track and record information about the "Demons" while also using bracelets to keep the "Demons" in the playing field of Towa City. If a player attempted to leave Towa City, it would trigger their bracelet which would make it explode and ends up instantly killing the player. Hunters ---- 'Monokuma Units' Demons Other Participants Results and Aftermath Monaca is saved by Nagito after her failed execution, and attempts to become the next Junko Enoshima. Toko and Komaru decide to stay in Towa City to help with evacuations. Later in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School it was revealed that the former Warriors of Hope got separated from Monaca after the events of the Killing School Trip. In turn, Monaca participates in the Final Killing Game through a robot and an AI, though she abandons the idea of becoming the next Junko, and flies into space to become a NEET. Trivia *The title card for the Japanese version of the game says "Demon's Hunting" in the style of the Demon's Souls logo. **In the localizations, "Demon Hunting" is used as the title instead. *The Demon Hunting is the only killing game that does not feature any Ultimates. *As of right now, this is the only known killing game that has more than 16 participants. ** This is also the first Killing Game to not be hosted by Monokuma in any of the games. References Navigation ru:Демоническая Охота Category:Events Category:Maintenance: Table Cleanup